fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishfolk members
The following are some members, past or present, of the Fishfolk discussion group that provided the inspiration (or possibly desperation) for this website. Several times on Fishfolk, over the years, it has been pointed out that email discussions are less awkward if everybody on the list knows a little about each other's background. This can help them interpret the cryptic or contextless statements that are occasionally made by those who forget that they are communicating over a cue-poor electronic medium and not talking face to face. Please feel free to edit your own entry or to add an entry if someone is missing. Adams, Tim Tim Adams is a former Director of the Fiji government fisheries service and former Director of the SPC Marine Resources Division, and is currently (2010) working for the Nauru Fisheries and Marine Resources Authority to help strengthen its fisheries management capability. He occasionally visits both New Caledonia and old Caledonia (but not at the same time). Allen, Dick B Lobsterman, graduate student, and fishery management theorist Baker, Peter Bartlett, Bill (Fishfolk Bandwidth Award Winner 2006) Lives on Chesapeake Bay. Passionate defender of menhaden Brevoortia brevoortia Bavington, Dean Dean Bavington is Assistant Professor in the Environmental Justice Faculty of the University of Michigan. He is interested in the political and ethical issues surrounding natural resource management (NRM). Recent attempts to reform NRM through participatory techniques and the integration of traditional and local ecological knowledge are of concern in his current scholarship on the Newfoundland and Labrador cod fisheries. Beaton, Stuart Retired Canadian snow crab and lobster fisherman Ben-Yami, Menakhem Menakhem is a Fisheries Adviser and former fisherman-skipper, based in Israel. He has worked for many years for FAO and later as a free-lancer, in the field of international fisheries development. His main subjects: fishing technology, fisheries ecology and management, small-scale fisheries, credit schemes and development in fishing communities. Presently, mainly, writer on fisheries and "World Fishing" columnist. Author of many books and articles. Was awarded Dr hc by the Kaliningrad State Technical Univesity. His website http://www.benyami.org contains some of his articles, essays, and World Fishing columns. Bjarnason, Jonas Icelandic scientist. He thinks that prolonged selective fishing that creams off the larger individuals off a stock causes genetic dwarfism in the population. This is because, generation after generation, mainly the slower growing individuals are left to breed. Booth, Shawn Research Assistant for the Sea Around Us project http://www.seaaroundus.org/ at the University of British Columbia Fisheries Centerhttp://www.fisheries.ubc.ca/members/ Boragine, Ralph Monroe County Commercial Fishermen, of the Rhode Island Seafood Council and American Seafood Institute. Buchanan, Susan NOAA Fisheries Public Affairs Specialist Buck, Gene U.S. Congressional Research Service Cieri, Matt Fisheries biologist with the Maine Department of Marine Resources. Clay, Patricia Patricia M. clay is an anthropologist with the Northeast Fisheries Science Center and also works with the Office of Science and Technology, both in NOAA Fisheries. She joined NMFS in 1993 and is involved in social impact assessment for the Northeast Region and general policy planning and implementation at regional and national levels, as well as providing advice on fisheries social science data collection and analysis to international agencies and groups. Corey, Roger ... retired, formerly the seafood industry analyst, Agriculture, Fisheries & Forest Products Division, United States International Trade Commission, Washington DC Crutchfield, James Emeritus Professor, Department of Economics, University of Washington http://www.econ.washington.edu/people/emeritusdetail.asp?UID=crutchfieldj Finlayson, Alan Christopher Cornell University Flaherty, Mike (Fishfolk Bandwidth Award Winner 2004-2005) For more information see Mike's website Gates, John M University of Rhode Island Department of Resource Economics, Emeritus Professor. enrejmg@yahoo.com. Grubish, Steve Steve has been fishing professionally since the mid 1960's. He's been a Recreational Fisherman, Charter/Party Boat Captain, Commercial Fisherman, and Aquaculturist (raising Hard Clams) off East Central Florida USA. From 1995 until 2005 he was a member of the SAFMC Advisory Panel. Haig-Brown, Alan Marine photographer and writer - see A. Haig-Brown & Associates Ltd, BC, Canada Hall-Arber Madeleine Fishfolk list-owner, fisheries anthropologist for Massachusetts Institute of Technology Sea Grant, and jewelry designer. Hester, Frank Fisheries scientist and consultant on fishery management and aquaculture Himes, Amber Her master's thesis focused on the socio-economic impacts of marine protected areas on local Sicilian fishing communities, and PhD was in fisheries economics at the University of Portsmouth. Huber, Ron Possibly Executive Director of Penobscot Bay Watch Hudson, Russell Johnson, Magnus Marine Environmental Scientist at the Centre for Environmental and Marine Sciences, University of Hull the Yorkshire Coast (England). Scientific advisor to the Holderness Coast Fishing Indistry Group based in Bridlington. Would like to be regarded as a staunch defender of inshore fisheries in rural communities. http://www.hull.ac.uk/cems Co-Editor of "Who Owns the Sea?" with Paul Hart http://www.hull.ac.uk/cems/Research/Who_owns_the_sea/index.html Jordan, Roxanne No declared affiliation. Possibly the same Roxanne Jordan who according to Fishlink archives is a fishery biologist who works part time for the California Department of Fish & Game; she has commercially fished for salmon, albacore, crab and rockfish and previously worked with fishing associations in Bodega Bay and Moss Landing, but please edit this if incorrect Keen, Elmer Professor Emeritus in Geography, San Diego State University in California. A strong advocate for managing US fisheries following the model of leasing of timber by the US Forest Service Kennedy, Chris Assistant professor (economics), Department of Environmental Science and Policy , George Mason University , USA Kirkley, Jim Professor of Marine Science, William and Mary College, Virginia http://www.vims.edu/fish/faculty/kirkley_je.html Kumar, KG Of the International Collective in Support of Fishworkers (ICSF)http://www.icsf.net/jsp/english/index.jsp based in Chennai, India Maguire, Jean-Jacques Worked for the Canadian Department of Fisheries and Oceans (DFO) from 1977 to 1996, involved in stock assessment teams in DFO and participated in stock assessment review processes on both coasts of North America in Canada and in the USA, in the International Council for the Exploration of the Sea (ICES) and in the International Commission for the Conservation of Atlantic Tunas (ICCAT). Chaired the ICCAT bluefin tuna working group. Was chair of the Canadian Atlantic Fisheries Scientific Advisory Committees (CAFSAC) when the Canadian Atlantic groundfish stocks collapsed in the early 1990s. He left the Canadian DFO in 1996 to become a consultant. He chaired the Advisory Committee on Fisheries Management (ACFM) of the International Council for the Exploration of the Sea (ICES) during 1996-1999 and has worked for various international organisations, national governments, and also directly with the fishing industry and ENGOs. McCarron, David McCay, Bonnie McDonald, Bob (Fishfolk Bandwidth Award Winner 2000-2003) Naturalist, ecologist, campaigner for habitats revival, MAC member, and associate of the Southern Shark Fisheryhttp://www.affa.gov.au/content/output.cfm?ObjectID=D2C48F86-BA1A-11A1-A2200060B0A06482 in Australia. McKenzie, Debbie She believes that oceans are getting impoverished, due to prolonged extraction of fish by humans. Mize, James Former Alaskan fisherman (longline and pot fisheries), current lawyer for NOAA Office of General Counsel advising on Pacific groundfish fisheries off western United States. Mizzoni, Rosanne Mobley, Matt No affiliation. Mr. Mobley lives on the Chesapeake Bay and is a vocal critic of reckless overfishing. Morris, Gregg Gregg Morris no longer works primarily with the commercial fishing fleet of New England and the Midatlantic States in the U.S. developing selective fishing gear. He is now primarily a shellfisherman, culturing some of the best oysters around. He is noted for his enthusiasm and optimism. Muller, Alan Executive Director, Green Delaware (http://www.greendel.org) Munson, Bruce O'Malley, Jim James Desloge O'Malley was the executive director of the US East Coast Fisheries Federation and a former member of the New England Fishery Management Council. He died suddenly on March 26, 2010. Osborn, Bob Pol, Mike Mike Pol is a Senior Marine Fisheries Biologist and heads up the Conservation Engineering http://www.mass.gov/dfwele/dmf/programsandprojects/consengg.htm#conservation and Fishery Dependent Investigationshttp://www.mass.gov/dfwele/dmf/programsandprojects/obsprog.htm#observer Programs of the Massachusetts Division of Marine Fisherieshttp://www.mass.gov/marinefisheries. His primary research interests involve improving the species and size selectivity of commercial fishing gear through cooperative research with industry members, who taught him most of what he knows on the subject. Policansky, David Pope, Gil Gil Pope, of Gil's Custom Tackle, is a hook-and-line fisherman who fishes out of Point Judith, Rhode Island, USA, and was Governor-appointed representative for Rhode Island on the Atlantic States Fishery Management Council]. Powell, Mark The Ocean Conservancy'shttp://www.oceanconservancy.org Director of Fish Conservation, and author of the regularly-updated Blogfish blog. Rice, John Commercial Fisherman based in Cotuit Ma. on Cape Cod. See http://capecodfisherman.net It is John's assertion that greed and willful ignorance is a huge part of the problem in our frustrated efforts at successful fisheries management, and that fisheries management remains silent on too many injustices, affected by those with an "entitlement", while ignoring the needs of small time commercial fishermen. Ryan, Winnie Lives in south-eastern Virginia. Calls herself "one of the social science folks" and has concerns including ocean dumping by the military, studies coastal communities, vulnerability of those communities to natural hazards and other hazards, and is working on effects of fisheries management on fishing communities (human dimensions). Scannell, Steven J. A Cape Cod fisherman, transplanted to Nantucket. Known for the Market Quota System, Nantucket Salt Pond Controversy. Web page at www.environmentalfisherman.com Schmidt, Eric Florida? Earthlink. Sharp, Gary D. Physiological oceanographer and system ecologist. A long-time fishfolk poster and specialist in fishery/climate interactions. A former FAO staff member, was instrumental in the development of tuna fishery in the Indian Ocean. His website, "A Chronology of Events, Places, Ecological and Societal Impacts" is a very useful source of historical information, as well as containing more information on the man himself. Gary is based in California. Recently, he wrote the book: "Out of Fishermen's Hands... The Evolution of Fishing Cultures Through the Eyes of Gary D. Sharp, Menakhem Ben-Yami and J.Russ McGoodwin". (http://sharpgary.org +831-449-9212 gsharp@montereybay.com)'' Shotton, Ross Ross is a New Zealander who used to be with the Marine Resources Service of the FAO Fisheries Resources Division. Also Dr. Shotton is a Canadian fisheries scientist who worked for the Ministry of Fisheries in Halifax-Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. Silvert, Bill Co-owner of FISH-SCI list. Semi-retired Canadian scientist living in Portugal. Ph. D. in Theoretical Physics (Brown University, 1965) and working in oceanography and marine ecology since the late 1970s. Recently and currently involved with EU projects dealing with fisheries management and environmental impacts of aquaculture. Home page at http://bill.silvert.org Stevenson, Barbara Formerly provided representation and management services for northern New England fishing vessels http://www.bdssr.com/ Stolpe, Nils E Garden State Seafood Association (http://www.fishingnj.org) Sumby, Jon Thacher, Shaw Managed Sustainable Development Institutes (SDI) Atlantic Coastwatch newsletter starting in 1997. In 2001 launched a free daily news clipping service that delivers headlines by region, subject and permits customization of news streams and partner sites. Launched C2C News Services, LLC in 2009 to further expand & develop availability of news for coastal & environmental activists, advocates decision-makers and grassroots efforts. (http://tinyurl.com/C2CNewsSite ) Tillion, Clem Weber, Dick